User blog:Captain Warrior/Captain Warrior vs Four4 2
So ye, Four challenged me to a rematch months ago, but I was busy. Well now, it's happening. So enjoy! Beat for the battle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ckc7S1PVMOI Lyrics: The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! FOUR4! VS! CAPTAIN WARRIOR! 2! BEGIN! Four4: Hey gurl, it's about time you accepted this challenge You're the edit whore of the century, and simply a wannabe Alan You steal so many trends, you don't have a Mind of your own What's with sucking Jari's balls? You're practically his clone The only thing Legendary about your battles is how bad they are Call me Joey Lennon, I'll whack your ass down to Ringo Starr You can kiss as many asses as you want, but you'll never be mod You're just a creepy, little, whiny twat, but here, I'm a God! Captain Warrior: It's about time you finished your 1st verse, you goddamn slowpoke. You're a God? Okay, I admit that was a really funny joke. I think it's time to throw Four4 in the dumpster, and change your username to WhoreWhore. Like Lennon, I suggest you take a vacation and shut the fuck up, and leave like you did before. TODG owned your ass in the user battle between you and him, because you're not an MC. Your stupidity makes me laugh. At least I wasn't told to eat shit by an AWC. Don't you catch me riding dirty. How about you go back to that old boxcar of yours? Also, you're such a dumb cunt, and that you can only count to 4. Four4: Oh listen, it's so sweet! Baby's first words, it's so cute! We may not be in chat, but don't fret. I'll still show you my boot Iron Man my ass, you're just a woman made of tissue paper I went easy in our first match, but this time I won't give you that favor It's time you leave Piet's house, the whole wiki can see you Bobbing your head up and down I'll go all Wachow on your ass, pile drive you six feet underground You're nothing more than the AWC you were last year, still no purpose Now thank me for writing this, you're eyes have been blessed by my verses! Captain Warrior: You said this yourself, you would've never been mod if you didn't show us your real form! Stop rapping for 1 second, and go back to making your Shitty Rap Battles of WhoreWhore. Why go easy on me on the first match, when you were easy on the second match? No matter how much we battle, I can beat you more than Three23 times, since I can actually rap. At least I was in the Official Tourney and you weren't, because of that vacation you took. This MC Captain will make you walk the plank, and you can call me Captain Hook. I bet you didn't write those lyrics yourself, so you had to copy and paste. Oh and I'm not thanking you for anything, because that 2nd verse was full of shit just like your face! The announcer: WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Four4 Captain Warrior Category:Blog posts